OTAKU
by Am Natz
Summary: Aku bahkan tidak mengerti hubungan antara cinta dan kegemaran. GAAHINA


_**Bahkan aku tidak tahu apa sangkut pautnya antara hubugan dan kegemaran.**_

.

.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Story by Gevannysepta

WARNINGS : Typo, Cerita agak aneh, EYD berantakan, bahasa sulit dipahami, OOC, alay.

Mohon dimaklumi karena author masih baru dan labil.

Pair : Gaara X Hinata Hyuuga

Rate : T

Genre : Romance? Comedy? Or Drama probably?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, sekarang sudah menerima kritik, saran dan flame, dan tolong jika memberi flame jangan dengan bahasa kasar.

 **OTAKU**

Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis itu menampilkan ekspresi bingung saat Gaara Sabaku menembaknya, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu Gaara meneriakinya 'gadis tolol' saat Hinata secara tidak sengaja menginjak kaki Gaara di perpustakaan kota. Walau Hinata akui itu memang salahnya

Gaara dan Hinata adalah teman sejak sekolah dasar, tapi mereka tidak terlalu akrab, hanya takdir yang membuat mereka menjadi teman sekelas hingga kelas XI SMA. Ah, Hinata tidak ingin menyebutnya takdir, karena mana mungkin Tuhan Yang Maha Penyayang menakdirkan hambanya yang setia untuk menderita saat menghadapi seorang Gaara Sabaku yang pemarah. Semua itu hanya kebetulan.

"A-aku.. eemm eto, ah..."

Gaara masih setia menanti, walau wajahnya sudah kelihatan merah ingin marah, karena tak sabar. "Hmm? Jadi apa jawabanmu?"

Hinata berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk meyakinkan diri untuk menolak pernyataan cinta dari Gaara, tapi...

'Bagaimana jika dia dendam padaku lalu membuat siasat untuk membunuhku? Lalu bagaimana jika dia membuang mayatku di tong sampah belakang sekolah? Aku masih ingin mati terbaring di peti mati' cerocos Hinata dalam hati. Keringat menetes dari dahinya, hawa mencekam dari Gaara dan perasaan bingung mengelilinginya, ingin sekali rasanya dia berlari dari tempat itu.

Dan pada akhirnya, "T-tapi Gaara-san, ki-kita belum emh, mengenal baik satu sama lain, se-selain itu kita b-bukan teman akrab." Hinata lega, Gaara mengerutkan dahinya. Melihat ekspresi Gaara, panik Hinata langsung muncul dan mulai salah tingkah.

"Kita bisa mulai saling mengenal sekarang. Mungkin aku bukan orang termanis yang kau temui tapi mungkin dengan sedikit pembiasaan, aku bisa menerimamu apa adanya." Ucap Gaara. Inner Hinata berteriak 'heyy... harusnya aku yang kalimat terakhirmu itu'. Tapi sejujurnya itu adalah kalimat paling manis dari Gaara yang pernah ia dengar.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan semenjak insiden Gaara tembak-tembakan sama si Hinata. Dan Hinata akhirnya menerima pernyataan dari Gaara, ya, mereka sekarang pacaran. Ya, Hinata mencoba untuk mencintai Gaara. Astaga, apa masuk dalam kategori hubungan pacaran jika sang pangeran bahkan tidak pernah ngajak jalan? Bisa-bisa Hinata berpaling ke lain hati, tunggu, bukannya hubungan ini tidak berhubungan dengan hati sama sekali?

"Hinata-chan..."

Mendengar suara bagai guntur, Hinata langsung terlonjak dari lamunannya. Menatap ke sumber suara yang balas menatapnya sambil nyengir nggak jelas. "S-sakura-chan membuatku terkejut."

Gadis dengan mata sewarna kolor ijo itu makin melebarkan cengirannya. "Maaf. Habisnya jika tidak teriak kau tidak akan dengar, aku sudah meneriaki namamu dari ujung koridor sekolah." jawab si kembang sakura. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling, taman sekolah yang hijau, rindang dan sejuk. "T-taman sekolah kan jauh dari koridor, Sa-sakura-chan."

Sakura salah tingkah, menyadari bahwa sejak tadi pagi ia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. "Oh, hahaha, iya ya. Eh iya Ino-pig akan mengadakan barbeque party di rumahnya, Sasuke dan aku akan ikut, bagaimana denganmu dan Gaara, hm?."

Hinata merona. Sakura terpana. Ino menganga, baru saja ia datang sudah disuguhi adegan yuri. Hey, hentikan!

"A-aku tidak tahu. Gaara-kun pasti eemm s-sibuk."

Cahaya di mata Sakura meredup, Ino menunduk memaklumi, "Ah, tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan, Hinata-chan menurut sekali pada Gaara-san, benar-benar tipikal calon istri yang pengertian."celocos Ino dengan maksud mencairkan suasana.

Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyuman. Ingin rasanya berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang ia sayangi, namun apa daya, mengungkap keinginan pada kekasihnya saja tidak mampu.

.

.

"Kau ingin ke pestanya Yamanaka?"

Hinata menunduk, kemudian menggeleng. "Jangan bohong."

Hinata mengangguk. Gaara menghela nafasnya, "Sebenarnya aku sangat sibuk." Hinata memahami itu, ia sudah mengerti, tiap malam Gaara selalu sibuk di depan laptopnya. Mengerjakan sesuatu. Hinata tahu itu. Bukan, Hinata bukan gadis fanatik yang memata-matai Gaara di setiap kegiatannya. Hinata tahu karena rumah mereka bersebelahan, selain itu jendela kamar Gaara tidak pernah tertutup dan kamar Gaara tidak pernah gelap, mudah sekali memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Gaara tiap hari, kecuali ganti baju. Gaara memakai bajunya di dalam kamar mandi.

"Tapi.." Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, menyamakan pandangannya dengan Gaara, penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Gaara. Gaara tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah kekasihnya, ".. karena kau yang minta, maka akan kuturuti."

Hinata bahkan tak percaya. Ia memasuki kawasan rumah keluarga Yamanaka dengan Gaara mengenggam tangannya. Apa yang merasuki pemuda pemarah ini?

"Ah, Hinata-chan dan Sabaku-san datang? Tak kusangka, ayo ke halaman belakang." Sambut Ino dengan wajah sumringah. Kediaman keluarga Yamanaka benar-benar terasa seperti RUMAH, maksudnya benar-benar nyaman dan hangat.

Gaara menduduki bangku diantara Sasuke dan Sai. Pasti kalian mengerti bukan kenapa mereka datang. Hinata membaur bersama Sakura dan Ino. Ya, sebenarnya Ino, Sakura maupun Sasuke dan Sai sangat terkejut dengan kedatangan Hinata, terlebih lagi bila bersama Gaara. Malam ini benar-benar penuh kejutan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau membujuknya, Hinata-chan?" bisik Ino, Sakura juga turut merapat untuk sesi tanya jawab bersama Hinata. Hinata kebingungan, jika dia jujur maka sesi tanya jawab ini tidak akan berakhir singkat, malah akan menimbulkan pertanyaan dan reaksi berlebihan.

"Aku yang mengajaknya."

Ketiga gadis itu terkejut. Demi Tuhan, itu bukan suara Hinata. Ino dan Sakura melotot kaget setelah melihat si sumber suara. Gaara. "Dia terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Jadi aku yang mengajaknya." jelas Gaara sambil melangkah mendekati gadis-gadis itu. "E-ee ooh, hehe i-itu bagus, Gaara-san emm, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku mengadakan pesta ini?" tanya Ino, entah kenapa dia jadi tergagap seperti Hinata.

Gaara menghela nafasnya, 'lelah juga menghadapi gadis semacam Yamanaka ini' batinnya. "Tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu itu."jawab Gaara datar. Sai tersenyum, palsu. Dan Sasuke hanya melirik Sakura sekilas.

"O-oh, begitu ya?"

"Hn."

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakan jika kau ingin pergi."tanya Gaara, bahkan nadanya bukan nada kalimat pertanyaan. Hinata menunduk, lebih tertarik untuk menatap trotoar daripada Gaara. Hey, ayolah, dari segi manapun jelas Gaara lebih menarik daripada trotoar itu.

"..."

"Kau masih takut padaku?"

"Hm."jawab Hinata sambil mengangguk. Gaara menghela nafas lagi, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering menghela nafas, untunglah bukan yang terakhir. "Kenapa?" Hinata mendongak, menatap Gaara dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Mata Gaara menangkap ekspresi Hinata, ia terseyum tipis.

"Kau tahu..." tentu saja Hinata tidak tahu.

"Ekspresimu itu manis sekali." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya lagi, menutupi rona meah di pipinya. "Maaf."kata Gaara lagi. Hinata lagi-lagi mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Gaara dengan gelisah, menerka-nerka kalimat Gaara selanjutnya. Ini pertama kalinya ada percakapan di tengah perjalanan mereka, biasanya Gaara akan sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut."

"Emm a-aku tidak takut pada Gaara. A-aku hanya emh.. a-aku hanya bingung pada sikap G-Gaara-kun."

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya, begitu juga Hinata. Mungkin topik yang dimulai Hinata menarik di telinganya. "Kenapa?" lagi-lagi kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Gaara.

'Thump... Thump... Thump...'

Disaat seperti ini jantung Hinata tidak mau berkompromi. Hinata menunduk untuk yang ke sekian kalinya. "Hey, aku tidak akan membentakmu lagi."ucap Gaara sambil mendekati Hinata.

"Aa-aku tak menyangka eeh, Gaara-kun b-bersedia ikut ke eemm rumah Ino-chan." Hinata menutup matanya cepat, menyadari bahwa jawabannya berbeda dengan topik sebelumnya. Gaara mengerutkan dahinya, tertawa kecil. Tawa Gaara membuat Hinata penasaran dan membuka mata, kembali dibuat bingung oleh reaksi Gaara. "A-apa yang lucu?"

Tawa Gaara berhenti. Ia menatap Hianta serius, membuat objek yang tengah diamati salah tingkah. Gaara merapatkan jarak diantara mereka berdua, tangannya terangkat menyentuh bahu gadis mungil di depannya.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? 4 tahun."

"..." Hinata makin bingung, menyadari banyak keadaan berbeda yang menimpa dirinya dalam hitungan menit, dan semua itu terasa ANEH. Gaara tiba-tiba memeluknya, sangat erat. Tapi Hinata masih bisa bernapas. Dan pada saat itu juga, ia mencintai Gaara. "Aku mencintaimu sejak 4 tahun yang lalu, kau tahu?"

Dalam pelukan Gaara, Hinata menggeleng. Tapi dalam artian yang berbeda, ia menggeleng karena tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara yang sering mengabaikannya dan bahkan pernah membentaknya, sekarang berlaku manis padanya. 'Apa dia benar-benar Gaara? Gaaraku ?"

"Maaf sudah mengabaikanmu selama ini." Hinata mengangguk, ia yakin Gaara akan mengerti maksud gadis itu. "G-Gaara-kun? Eemm ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kutahu."

"Hn. Apa?"

"Kenapa Gaara-kun mengabaikanku selama ini ?" Hinata bahkan terkejut mendapati dirinya tidak tergagap. Gaara melepas pelukan mereka, mungkin sudah lelah bertingkah seperti teletubbies. "Eeh, emm i-itu aku a-aku eto, Hi-Hinata a-aku eee." Dikepala Hinata muncul setetes keringat imajiner atau sering disebut sweatdrop ala anime.

Gaara menghela napas panjang, lagi. 'Aaaa... jangan buang napasmu sembarangan, jika napasmu habis aku bisa jadi janda muda.' Teriak inner Hinata histeris.

"Aku tidak ingin orang lain tahu sifatku ini, mereka hanya mengetahui Gaara yang dingin dan pemarah. Aku lebih nyaman begitu." Jawab Gaara, Hinata membulatkan mata tak percaya. Kemudian tertawa, membuat objek yang tengah ditertawai menunjukkan ekspresi bingung. "Ternyata Gaara-kun, kau adalah 'tsundere', hm?"

 **The End**

 **Yah, aku tau ceritanya emang maksa banget. Jujur, inspirasi yang tadinya menari-nari dikepalaku langsung lenyap begitu selesai nulis bagian Gaara nembak si Hinata. Setelah bicara dengan teman kanan dan kiri akhirnya kelar juga nih, walau agak maksa dan gk sesuai judul. Sebenarnya aku juga tahu para reader pasti ber-sweatdrop ria setelah ngeliat endingnya, eitss tunggu jangan timpukin saya dulu, saya kasih bonus. Dan disclamer saya berikan kepada yang empunya anime yang akan dibahas berikut.**

.

.

Keberadaan Hinata di samping Gaara lambat lauun membuat Gaara ikut terpengaruh. Siapa sangka gadis pemalu dan gagap ini begitu menyukai anime? Kini mereka duduk di ruang tamu rumah Hinata, menonton anime 'Fairy Tail' kegemaran Hinata.

"Gadis itu cantik." Ucap Gaara. Hinata memicingkan matanya tak suka. "Lucy Heartfillia?" Gaara mengangguk, Hinata menggelengkan kepala sambil ber-ckck ria. "Kenapa?"tanya Gaara setelah Hinata menyelesaikan aksinya.

"Aku tidak suka dengan tokoh yang berhubungan dengan Natsu Dragneel."

"Kenapa? Bukannya Natsu adalah tokoh utama? Kukira kau suka padanya."

"Aku tidak suka. Dia punya sihir api, itu berbahaya."

"Tapi api bermanfaat, kan?"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia tidak suka jika Gaara jadi menyebalkan begini. "Gaara-kun pernah dengar ungkapan 'Api: Saat kecil jadi teman, besar jadi lawan'?" Gaara berpikir sebentar, lalu mengangguk.

"Itu sebabnya aku benci Natsu."

"Sayang, dimana-dimana orang pasti menyukai tokoh utamanya."

"Aku berbeda."

"Lalu kau menonton anime ini untuk melihat siapa?"

"Juvia Lockser."

Gaara kembali terkejut, gadis ini benar-benar aneh. Kenapa dia menyukai tokoh perempuan? Apa gadis ini seorang 'Yuri'?. Gaara mencoba menepis dugaan itu dan kembali bertanya, "Bukankah dia perempuan? Si Wanita Hujan?"

Hinata tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk. Gaara memutar bola matanya. "Hujan terus enerus bisa menyebabkan banjir tahu." Kata Gaara dengan nada datar, tapi ditelinga Hinata itu adalah nada mengejek. "Aku lebih suka Natsu."tambah Gaara. Hinata mulai naik pitam.

"YA SUDAH! JAUH-JAUH SANA."

"Kenapa kau malah membentakku?!" teriak Gaara. Hinata berdiri dari duduknya. "Karena kau membuatku kesal."

"Harusnya yang kesal itu aku!"

"Kenapa kau berteriak padaku?!"

"Kau juga berteriak padaku!"

"Ya sudah. Kita putus saja!"

"Kenapa kau menghubungkan masalah ini dengan hal itu, ha?!"

"Karena selera kita berbeda."

"Tapi animenya sama saja, tokohnya yang beda. Haruskah kita lantas pisah, meski sama-sama suka Fairy Tail?"

"Jangan sangkut paut kan hal ini dengan iklan b*ng-b*ng itu."

"..."

"..."

'Dasar otaku!' ucap Gaara dalam hati.

TAMAT

 **Hahaha, bagaimana? Alay? Pastinya. Jika dilihat dari cerita ini, mereka berdua Out Of Charater banget ya? Ah. Disclamer juga saya berikan untuk pihak Beng-beng. Arigatou, jangan sungkan untuk tinggalkan review.**

 **Sekali lagi terima kasih.**


End file.
